The concept of retainers or cord connectors for preventing the accidental pulling apart of two interconnected electrical cords is well known in the art. Many variations and embodiments of such cord connectors are available. One such embodiment uses a strip with multiple apertures therein. Two cords are woven in and out of the apertures in the connector to frictionally hold the two electrical cords therein.
Still other cord connecting devices use a member which is placed around the outlet ends of the cord and then latched together.
One of the problems with prior art cord connectors is that oftentimes they are not effective or they are clumsy and cumbersome as well as costly and unsuitable for use, particularly when used in construction-type applications.
The present invention provides an improved cord connector which is simple in construction, easy to use and can be temporarily nailed to a surface to hold a receptacle in a ready-to-use condition. In addition, the cord connector of the present invention can be pulled along a surface with minimal chance of the cord connector catching or snagging on an object.